The Cartoon Force Episode 3: A Brand New Reality
by randy1317
Summary: While in a rush to get to Batman's hero training, Twilight Sparkle accidentaly teleports herself and Spike into an alternate dimension, where everyone has an opposite personality! Will Twilight and Spike be able to get their help?


"Spike! Wake up!"

The baby dragon woke to the sound of Twilight rushing around the house.

"Ugh, five more minutes" he said as he pulled the covers over his head.

Twilight used her magic to lift him out of bed.

"We don't have time, Spike! I already overslept and we're going to be late for hero training with Batman! We're going to have to rush, so come on, up and at 'em!"

Spike yawned and rose to his feet.  
>"Ya know, you could always just use your magic to teleport us there. It would save us time and energy".<p>

Twilight thought for a minute.  
>"Spike you're a genius! I almost forgot about that teleportation spell!"<p>

Spike chuckled.  
>"What would you do without me, Twilight?"<p>

She lifted him onto her back.  
>"I have no idea, Spike. But hold on tight, I've never teleported myself and another person at the same time before. I wonder how it will turn out?"<p>

She closed her eyes and her horn began to glow. Soon her and Spike were shrouded in a purple light and disappeared.

Right after they disappeared, Alex knocked on Twilight's door.  
>"Hey, Twilight? Spike? Are you guys coming? Batman said he wanted us there at two o'clock on the dot!"<p>

But she heard no answer.  
>"Hmm, I wonder where they got to?"<p>

Sam replied, "Oh, you know Twilight. Her and Spike are probably already there by now!"

* * *

><p>As Twilight and Spike reappeared, Twilight collapsed from the amount of energy that she used.<p>

"Twilight, are you alright?"

She weakly stumbled to her feet.  
>"Yeah, just a little woozy is all. I guess teleporting myself and you took a lot out of me"<p>

They looked around but didn't see any of the other heroes.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Spike asked.

"That's strange. Batman told all of us to meet him at Tuckerman's Brook, and this certainly looks like Tuckerman's Brook to me!"

Just then they heard a rustle in the bushes, and emerging was Ike. He seemed very tense and kept looking back and forth.

"Ike, thank goodness someone showed up. Where's everyone else? I thought Batman was going to have his weekly hero training today?"

Ike replied, "Huh? Batman didn't say anything about any 'hero training'. Come to think of it, I don't think Batman would ever do something like that".

"But, he specifically told us that he was going to do it today. He does it every week, remember?"

Ike shook his head.  
>"Geez, Twilight, did you hit your head or something?"<p>

Twilight and Spike glanced at each other. Suddenly a small rabbit ran out of the bushed. Ike jumped and cowered on the ground.

"What was that? Is something trying to get me? Don't kill me, I'm too young to die!" Ike yelled.

"Ike, calm down! It's only a little bunny rabbit".

Ike slowly stood up and laughed nervously.  
>"Hehe, yeah a bunny rabbit. Of course".<p>

"Um, Ike, are you feeling alright?" Spike asked him.

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've never seen you like this before. Usually you're brave and strong, but today you're kinda acting like Fluttershy".

Ike raised an eyebrow.  
>"Fluttershy? I'm nothing like Fluttershy. That pony is a jerk, constantly yelling at everyone, being mean and whatnot".<p>

Twilight was dumfounded.  
>"Alright, enough with this little joke. You guys are clearly pranking us because we were late to the meeting, haha, very funny. Now, come on out everybody, joke's over".<p>

Ike blankly stared at Twilight.  
>"I think I should be the one asking you if you're alright, Twilight. You seem more...upbeat than normal".<p>

Twilight facehoofed.  
>Spike shouted out, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"<p>

Suddenly another, sadder looking Twilight came from around the corner.  
>"Hey, what's all the noise over here?"<p>

The two Twilights' eyes met and everyone fell silent.

Ike yelled, "Two Twilights? It's a sign of the apocalypse! Run!"  
>Ike took off running, leaving the two Twilights and Spike.<p>

"Spike, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I'm seeing it. But I don't think I believe it".

Twilight suddenly had a realization.  
>"Wait a minute. Batman not having the training, Ike acting the opposite of himself, and another me? Spike, I don't think I teleported us to Batman's training, I must've somehow teleported us to an alternate dimension!"<p>

"Yeah, that would probably explain it" Spike said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, don't panic. I'll just use my magic to teleport us back".

She closed her eyes and thought of the spell, but only a small spark came out of her horn.

"Oh, no! I must've used all my magic getting us here!"

"Well great! Now what do we do?"

Twilight scratched her head and turned to the alternate Twilight.

"Do you think you could take me to the rest of the alternate heroes? Maybe they can help us!"

The gloomy alternate Twilight blinked.  
>"Yeah, sure. Follow me".<p>

She led the other two to an area that looked very similar to Arkville. However, they saw that no one was the same.

"Here we are, lovely Arkville" the alternate Twilight said half-heartedly. "Feel free to talk to whoever you want".

"Geez, who to start with?" Spike asked.

Twilight shrugged and went around to some of the heroes. First up was Batman. He was resting under a tree and drinking a soda.

"Sorry, alternate dimension Twilight, but I just don't do heroic stuff. Hard to believe the Batman in your dimension does. Too much work for me. Maybe you could ask Sonic".

He called over to the hedgehog.  
>"Hey, Sonic! Come over here for a second!"<p>

Sonic replied, "Be there as fast as I can!"  
>He took a stance to run, but as he took off, he just walked incredibly slowly.<p>

Batman chuckled.  
>"We didn't give him the nickname 'slowest thing alive' for nothing!"<p>

Twilight groaned.  
>"Oh, forget it, I'll find someone else".<p>

She walked over to Phineas and Ferb, who were lying on the grass.

"Hey there Phineas and Ferb, watcha doing today?"

"Same thing we do everyday: absolutely nothing" Ferb said.

Twilight backed up in surprise.  
>"Ferb, did you just say a complete sentence? But I thought you almost never talked!"<p>

"Maybe in your dimension I don't, but here, I do all the talking and Phineas rarely says anything. Right Phineas?"

Phineas nodded his head.

"Well, um, don't you guys want to build something cool and exciting?"

Ferb thought for a minute.  
>"Nah, too much work".<p>

Twilight looked around.  
>"Hey, where's Freakazoid and Jenny?"<p>

"Freakazoid and Jenny?" Sonic questioned. "Oh! Did you mean Dexter and Jason?"

Twilight was confused.  
>"Wait, I know that Dexter is normally Freakazoid's alter-ego in our dimension, but here he's permanently Dexter. But my question is...who's Jason?"<p>

"Jason's our very own friendly robot" Ferb told her.

Then Twilight realized that Jason was the alternate Jenny. Only here, she was a male robot. Her and Spike both shuddered at the thought.

"Dude, that's just creepy" Spike said.

Twilight then said, "Ok, getting off that topic, where are all the other ponies?"

"I don't know if you wanna talk to them" Ike said. "They're not the nicest bunch".

Twilight replied, "Oh, I've handled them when they're bad before, I can handle them now".

Ike shrugged. "Ok, it's up to you. The six of them are inside the house".

Twilight and Spike entered and all they heard was arguing.

"Pinkie Pie, I've told you a thousand times, this is MY rock! Touch it again and it will be the last thing you ever touch!" Rarity yelled.

Pinkie Pie blew a rasberry a Rarity.  
>"It's just a dumb old rock anyway!"<p>

"Hey, dumb old cross-eyes!" Fluttershy said to Derpy. "Have a muffin!"  
>As she said this she threw a muffin at Derpy that hit her clean in the face.<p>

Derpy wiped the crumbs off her face.  
>"Ew, Fluttershy! You know I can't stand muffins!"<p>

Twilight's mouth hung open at the sight. Applejack stood next to her.

"Are you guys ok here?" Twilight asked her.

"Yup, everythin's peachy here. No problem's whatsoever" Applejack replied as her eyes darted back and forth.

Twilight walked out of the house.  
>"Ugh, this is hopeless! Nobody here can help us! Ike's a wimp, Batman's not very heroic, Sonic's slow, Phineas and Ferb are boring, Freakazoid and Jenny aren't actually Freakazoid and Jenny, and all the ponies are jerks!" I don't think we're ever getting back, Spike.<p>

Suddenly lighting and thunder erupted and a cloud of smoke gathered around the area. All the alternate heroes stopped what they were doing and bowed to the ground.

"What's going on?" Spike asked.

Fluttershy pushed them to the ground.  
>"If you two were smart, you would bow".<p>

"But why?" Twilight asked.

"It's Mr. Serious" Jason said. "He's the worst of all the villains. We always do whatever he says, because he's just that powerful".

Suddenly they saw Mr. Serious emerge from the smoke. Twilight recognized him. He looked just like the Joker, only without the clown makeup.

"Ah, good to see my subjects once again" Mr. Serious spoke. "I've just come to collect the debt you all owe me".

Ike told him, "But Mr. Serious, we don't have any money left. You took the last of it last time you came through Arville. We can't-"

Mr. Serious smacked Ike to the ground.  
>"Did I ask your opinion? Either you have the money by the end of today, or I destroy you and each and every one of your friends here. Got it?"<p>

Ike, holding his face, nodded.

"Good. I'll see you in a few hours".

As he began to walk away, the real Twilight shouted, "You've got to be joking!"

Mr. Serious spun around quickly and said, "I never joke. And who is this that dares talk back to me?"

She answered, "Twilight Sparkle. From an alternate dimension. And you have no right to push all these cartoons around!"

Mr. Serious rubbed his chin.  
>"From another dimension, huh? Well regardless of that, nobody talks back to me! You've just sealed your and all these others' death warrant!"<p>

"Way to go, dummy!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

Twilight turned to the others.  
>"You don't have to bow down to him anymore. You have to take a stand! I think its time you all changed your ways and helped me to bring him down. Now come on! Who's with me!"<p>

Everyone stared at her blankly and then they all backed away from her, including Spike.

"Spike? Who's side are you on?"

"Sorry Twilight. But I'd rather not die today".

Mr. Serious laughed.  
>"Well, it looks like you're all alone. Too bad!"<p>

Twilight sighed. But then Ike stepped forward.

"I'm...I'm with her".

"Me too" Sonic said.

"Let's do this thing!" Ferb said. Phineas gave the thumbs up.

"Well, I've always wanted to see what being a hero really was like" Batman said.

Soon all the other joined her too.

"Alright Mr. Serious, let's see what you've got!" Twilight yelled.

"You've all made a big mistake by defying me!" Mr. Serious said. He lunged at them and the battle began. Not used to fighting, the alternate heroes were having a hard time. After a while, they were hurting badly.

"We can't keep this up much longer!" Ike said.

"Use your powers!" Spike told him.

"My what? I don't have any powers!" he repiled.

Spike smacked his own head.  
>"Oh, right. Alternate dimension, duh".<p>

Just then Mr. Serious stood right behind Ike. Ike turned around slowly and began to cower.

Mr. Serious taunted him. "Aw, what's the matter? Too weak and helpless to fight me, Ike? Hmf, you're pathetic. You've always been a weakling, and you always will be!"

Ike continued to cower for a few second but then his eyes grew angry. He stood upright and clentched his fists.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A Weakling!"

Ike punched Mr. Serious in the face and knocked him unconscious.

Everyone stood shocked.

"Way to go, Ike!" Twilight said. Ike smiled.

Batman shouted, "We won! We actually won! We don't have to serve Mr. Serious anymore!"

Everyone cheered as Dexter approached Twilight.  
>"You know, I may be able to help you and your friend get back to your own dimension. With your magic and a little bit of technology I invented, we could get you back in no time".<p>

"Oh, yes, please!" Spike said.

After about an hour of work Dexter finished his device. It was a small glowing headband that could harness magic and double its power. He placed it on Twilight's head and started it up.

The alternate Twilight told her, "Thanks for all your help. We couldn't of defeated Mr. Serious without you".

"And don't worry about Mr. Serious. We'll take good care of him" Applejack said as her eyes darted again.

Twilight smiled.  
>"Glad to hear that".<p>

Dexter said to her, "Are you ready, Twilight?"

Twilight nodded and turned to Spike, who was on her back.  
>"Are you ready Spike? Spike?"<p>

Spike was already asleep. Twilight rolled her eyes and her horn began to glow with magic. The alternate heroes waved goodbye as Twilight and Spike disappeared once again.

* * *

><p>Batman was cleaning up from the hero training. He had just finsished up when he saw a bright light and Twilight and Spike emerging from the light.<p>

"Where the heck were you two?" He questioned.

"Twilight fell to the ground in exhaustion and said, "It's a long story"

Later on she told her whole story to the heroes. She told of everyone's alternate personality and how they defeated Mr. Serious. Everyone was astounded.

"I can't believe I was lazy" Batman said.

"I can't believe Ferb talked a lot!" Phineas added.

"I can't believe I was a male robot!" Jenny said angrily as she crossed her arms.

Everyone laughed and continued to joke about everyone else's alternate versions. Meanwhile Twilight woke Spike up.

"Spike, take a letter".

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"You can go back to sleep as soon as you're done".

Spike grabbed a pen and paper and began to write what Twilight told him.

Twilight dictated, "Dear Princess Celestia: Today I learned that even though you may be in a world that can be confusing, you can always count on sharp instincts and friendship to help you unite a group that has their differences. And although it may be tough at first, in the end, it always pays off for everyone. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle".

Spike sent the letter and told Twilight, "That's it, I'm going back to bed. All this alternate dimension mumbo jumbo had really worn me out".

He pulled the covers over his head and Twilight chucked.

"Good night, Spike" She said quietly.


End file.
